


[First Order] Collector

by veritasmahwa



Category: Original Work, the order of the fallen rose
Genre: Complete, Magic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritasmahwa/pseuds/veritasmahwa
Summary: The Collector is only requet materials. Using diplomatic way instead of violance is a more proper approach for a gentelman.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[First Order] Collector

"I don't need your help!"

A woman with a robe was screaming the figure in front of her. Both wear the same dark blue robe.

"Oh but you know how to bring back dead. Yet, you want to rewind time?"

The man has a collective voice. Combining with his smirk it was an obvious tease.

"I won't make a deal with you!"

Woman was still screaming but her posture changed a bit. She looks more confident now. But her teary eyes indicate otherwise.

"You know you can't achieve this spell alone"

He sounded like telling the obivous. But his eyes change for a second. For a moment reptile like yellow glow and disappear.

"I know you won't do it for free!"

"Clever. And what do you think i wish from you?"

"The Yada stone. So you can activate The Cup of Life."

His human eyes turn into a disgusting dark yellow. His smirk gets wider and wider until it becomes a poisonuos smile.

"Does a mere cup is more important than a love of your life?" He snapped his fingers. A transparent human figure start to shape in midair right between them. There was only one colour so the image looks like a mist mimic a human body.

"Ganger! Help me!" the mist spoke with a very familiar voice to the woman. Haley Ganger couldn't force her tears to stay still anymore. She tried to grab the hands of the mist shape human despite knowing it's not real.

The moment her hand touch the mist, it dissappear like it never existed. her legs gave up. She sat there like a gently put doll and crying to her heart's content. The man's smile gets so wide it was impossible for human lips to reach that place in the cheeks.

"It's not polite to make a lady cry."

The smirk was gone after the mysteries voice fill the air. The man looks around for that gentle yet deep male voice.

"Who are you?" he said with nervous but still collective voice. Then add a little more loud. "Where are you!?"

"It doesn't matter who am i, Mr. Pat." The deep voice reveal himself at the top of the tree the pair under. While Pat murmur something about how does this guy know his real name, Ganger also looks up with wet eyes and hiccups.

"What matter is that you should leave that Miss alone." while he jump down from the tree. He was falling at first but then suddenly slowed down and gently touch the ground with his formal shoes. The clothes he has would be suited to meet an important figure like a politician.

"Hah!" Pat said. It wasn't clear whatever he was laughing or just make a loud hiss. Ganger still trying to grasp of things. But she saw a bright green colour. She knew Pat was using a spell but didn't really proceed what it was. It sure is dangerous though. The scream in agony says the spell hits. But the voice didn't belongs to the mysteries man. When she turn her head she saw Pat lying on the ground moaning with pain.

"Can you get up Miss Ganger?" When she turn to where Pat was a moment ago, she realized her blurry vision and wipe the tears out of her eyes. Then see the man gently reaching for her. She hold the slim hand and get up.

"Who...are you?" she said with barely handling voice while Pat was still in pain considering his position on the ground but he stop moaning.

"I don't have many names but i'll go with 'Collector' recently, due to some new changes where i come from." his half open eyes wasn't looking at the woman at his chest. Despite both being standing, she still needs to look above in order to see the man's face.

"Now Miss Ganger. Would you help me if i solve your problem with this gentelman?" he lock his hazel eyes with woman's blacks. She was still in shocked. But decided to stay firm. First, she moved a little further than Collector. Adjust her robes and sniff loudly in hope for getting a clear mind.

"It was a rough week for me." she said while using her business voice. It wasn't a very very successfull act due to what just happened, and even before. But she knew not to just jump on a stranger's arms.

"What kind of help? I have my own plans for a while."

He didn't smirk but that little move on his lips suggest he was enjoying this behaviour.

"Of course you are Miss Ganger. I heard your journey to get the Yada stone after you lost your husband." he said with a little pause to see woman's reaction. Her balance was shoock from the root as she sway like she was about to fall. But she quickly stay firm and straightining her back.

"You have your research well" she said. She was trying to hide her anger but that little tone change on words indicate otherwise.

"I know you were about to use another student but you realize raising dead was impossible so now you want to someone else as an anchor in order to bring your husband from past." he up his chin a little in order to show the man who's still twist on the ground.

She was suprised when he utter the word "anchor" let alone time travel spell. So she express her shock with words

"There are some lore training with gravity in order to move future..."

"A shallow technique but not used with a living being." he said while waving his hands. It was opposed with his serious facial expression.

"I can be your anchor but i need the Yada stone." he continue and wait for a response.

"It's certainly better than make your body a slave to...them" she was looking at the body on the ground which doesn't move anymore. But his loud breath with pain can be heard when both of them stay quiet.

"But you don't think i'll trust someone who saved me just because i'm desperate, right?" she said with a little smirk. She was obviously self aware how pathatic she was just a few minutes ago. She had gradually more controlled her voice but that doesn't wash it off the blackmail she just receieved.

Collector's hazel eyes meet with woman. Then he calmly respond.

"I can make sure he wouldn't be a problem for you then." It was like he was talking about taking out trash. Gargen on the other hand was at awe but she make sure her jaw didn't dropped. Collector take this as a "yes" and move toward the Pat. She glance with an angry expression to the man on the ground. Then a sadness fall on her face.

"I'll meet you on the chamber then. I assumed you were going there, Miss Gargen."

Collector first tried to grab Pat. But his struggle suggest that he can't even lift half of this body. So he reached his lore, and decided to do a little trick. It was similiar with the trick he used against Pat. A little bending on dimension. Just swap two similiar mass. So the body just appear a little further and leave some rocks and dirt behind it.

***

"Is everything okay Miss Gargen?"

Gargen was looking at the slim hand, reaching for the green jewelry on her hand.

"It's only activated with Cup of Life. So i can't use it against you."  
"I wasn't worry about that. I just..." she bite her upper lip like she wanted to seal her mouth.

He waited patiently while put his thumbs into his belt. The silence felt heavy yet Collector doesn't seem to mind, unlike Gargen who's a little impatience considering how much she fidgets.

After a few minutes she decided to talk.

"Look, it seems like too good to be truth. I understand how you find me and why you want the Yada stone."

She was thinking the little chat while she prepare him for being the anchor for her jump to the past. Apperantly he wants to secure the yada stone. It sounds like a mission rather than personal gains but there was also a lot of holes in his story. She got more question than answers at hand but she simply has no time. It was already been a week since her husband died. And there is a limit how much she can jump to the past. The more time passed, harder it will be tto reach the date she wanted. She doesn't want to trust this man but time isn't on her favor.

"But it still baffles you because why would anyone help someone as lunatic as thinking going to the past is a good idea." he said serious but casually. His voice sound even more deep that she just look a little guilty but quickly become determined.

After a few second of stares he sigh with a little smirk. Not loud or wide but enough to prove there is humanity in this man.

"Miss Gargen. I get it. I really do. Don't worry. An experimentel lore useage isn't really interest me. All i want is this." he took a glance at the green jewerly with his half open hazels.  
"A material for a single usage. I bet there are people in my guild that interest a lore usage like this...but not me. So i won't interfare. But i still wanted to take the Yada stone, please." he said with a tilt of his head at the last word.

She was still fidgeting but ultimately decided to give him what he wants. After Collector touch the Yada stone in her hand he waited until Gargen let go willingly. Even waited for a few second for her to back off a step. Only then he put that green jeweryl under his belt. The stone simply dissappear the moment it touches the belt.

Her eyebrows raise in shock.

"I've never see a lore item like this" she said while Collector put a big enough smile to show his teeth.

"It has a very entertaining story that I would never get tire of telling but i believe you have hurry." he said.

She was in awe of there is someone like this in this time and age of the world. He really seems to do what he says and not backstab her. After everything that happens, does it really happening? Does she really met someone with honour? Does she really lucky? The only time she felt lucky was when she was with her husband. And now there is this stranger who helps her for meeting him again.

"T-Thank you, Collector." she said.

"You're welcome Miss Gargen" he said with, yet again, serious expression.

"I'll start whenever you're ready then." she said.

Collector simply nod and wait for the lore to be activated. Then Gargen, started the experiment.

Whatever if she fails or succeed, it will fall under the order.

Like everything else...

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write something for a collective story board and until others write their stuff i decided to keep it here instead of my PC.


End file.
